yoursolarsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Ixinav 3000
Ixinav 3000 is a single star. It has a hypo-feature that makes it "wax and wane" in temperature. Temperatures of the star can range from 4001 (hab. zone 0.7 AU) Celsius to 5500 (hab. zone 1.0 AU) Celsius. However, it's colour does not change and it emits visible light and enough UV rays (not too much). Ixinav currently has only 1 planet in orbit. None have an ecc. value over 0.005. In the future, Ixinav will have up to 3 planets in orbit (and another brown dwarf). 'Planets' #Planetary Neubin is a gas dwarf of the size of 9 Earth's. Despite being gas, it does have a rocky crust below it's 1000 KM of atmosphere. It's atmosphere includes lots of Oxygen (20%) and Nitrogen (50%) but however does not have Water Vapour. It orbits with an ecc. ranging from 0.55 AU when the star is 4001 C to 0.7 AU when the star is 5500 C. Only 70% of the atmosphere actually contains gasses. It does have life and it has an average year consisting of 228.125 Earth days and an average day of 15 Earth hours. NOTICE: This planet may not exist yet, but it is expected to exist in a few solar yearises. #Nethan Planetara is a rocky planet almost exactly like Earth. It's atmosphere is exactly the same as Earth. It orbits with an ecc. ranging from 0.8 AU when the star is coldest to 1.0 AU when the star is hottest. NOTICE: This planet may not exist yet, but it is expected to exist in a few solar yearises. #Asicana 2012 is a rocky planet like Earth but in 2012. It orbits the same ecc. as the above but it's rotation has shifted 40 degrees, talking magnetically. NOTICE: This planet may not exist yet, but it is expected to exist in a few solar yearises. #Cesivina 3012 is a brown dwarf star-planet which is the size of 20 Jupiters. NOTICE: This planet has already been made and does exist. Roleplay {solar yearis -3,999,999,999} Past events -4000000000: '''Less than a billion '''years ago, the star formed. Current events -4000000000 to -3999996543: Early heavy bombment, at earliest possible yearis. -4000000000 to -3999000000: Early heavy bombment, at latest possible yearis. Expected future events -3999996542 to -3999000000: Late heavy bombment, at earliest possible yearis. -3999000000 to -3900000424: Late heavy bombment, at latest possible yearis. -3998000000: All the planets will have formed by this yearis. -3890000000: Almost immediately after the bombment, life flourishes on planet 1 and 2. Planet 3 remains untouched until later. -3780000000: Life flourishes on planet 3. However they do not last for even a whole habitable planet's season. -3650000000: Human life flourishes on planet 2. Shortly after, human{oid} life flourishes on planet 1. -2850000000: Human life steps up a level on planet 2. Humanoid life on planet 1 is wiped out slowly by the heating of the planet caused by the increasing water vapour. -2000000000: Computer era on planet 2. -1700000000: Asteroid Aphepous changes course and hits planet 1, wiping out the humanoid life. -1300000000: Robots take over planet 2. -1000000000: Humans from planet 2 change planet 4 into a proper star by reflecting any asteroids to the star causing it to grow to about 80 Jupiter masses. -0999999999: Shortly after, asteroids reflect to be the red/brown dwarf's planets. One was caught in the habitable zone. -0738492049: Life flourishes on the habitable planet orbiting the brown dwarf. -0638294028: Junk goes around planet 2 like Earth has space junk around it too... may form a ring! -0428493859: A ring forms around planet 2. -0129483885: Humans on planet 2 migrate to the habitable planet orbiting the brown dwarf. -0028294893: Many years after, planet 2 is destroyed by crashing into the brown dwarf. -0001000000: Temperatures drop on planet 1 causing life to re-flourish. -0000200000: The growing star causes planets to heat up. Planet 1 becomes un-habitable. +000000000: A debate starts over whether yearis 0 should be classified as being negative ( - ) or positive ( + ). +10000000000: The star becomes a red giant. +11000000000: Despite the red giant, the brown dwarf continues to exist without being scorched. +15000000000: Life continues. +20000000000: Predictions cannot go past over 20000000000 since predictions were made. Category:Systems with life Category:Planet Category:Planets